<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biblichor by LostGirlPip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791769">Biblichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlPip/pseuds/LostGirlPip'>LostGirlPip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a book fetish, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scentplay, Temptation, Top Crowley (Good Omens), biblichor, there's a plot if you squint, yep more pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlPip/pseuds/LostGirlPip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Biblichor: the word that describes the particular smell that belongs to old books.</p><p>Crowley discovers Aziraphale has a certain visceral reaction to the smell of old books. Always up for a good temptation, he decides to try out the extent of Azirphale's reaction. Smut ensues~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biblichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a perfectly ordinary day when Crowley discovered Aziraphale’s secret obsession.</p><p>The demon had sauntered into the bookshop around noon, intent on tempting Aziraphale to lunch. Certainly not the most difficult temptation to be sure, he silently mused with a small half smile. To the tune of a small bell, Crowley slipped inside the seemingly empty front room, gazing around at the sheer amount of lined shelves and piles of books that seemed to cover every spare surface in the cushy shop. It was strange, seeing how calm and peaceful everything was despite the terrible memory of the same books up in flame all around him and Crowley shrugged off a small shiver at the thought. That was over now, thanks to the two traitors of heaven and hell cutting off the apocalypse at the knees. As far as Crowley was concerned, he would never allow such a tragedy to befall his angel again; not if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>Crowley checked by Aziraphale’s desk but no sign of the angel. Hands sinking into his pockets, he began to wander among the shelves. Crowley was just about to call out for his angel when he spotted him at the very end of a short isle, leaning against the shelf with his nose buried in a book. No, Crowley realized as he took slow and silent steps forward, actually <em>properly</em> buried in a book. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed, his nose almost but not quite touching the center of the book as he breathed in slow and deep. A soft, content sigh echoed in his exhale and Crowley crossed his arms in front of his chest, his smile growing as he leaned against the same shelf. Crowley couldn’t help the way his stomach did little flops at the sight of Aziraphale’s eyes fluttering open with that same smile that also always appeared when he’d had a particularly good bite of food. It was downright adorable. No one should have the right to be that adorable, but Aziraphale managed to pull it off so naturally. Still, there was something in the sound that wasn’t so innocent and caused a little rush of heat to travel straight down from Crowley’s chest and directly into his pants.</p><p>“Doing some light reading there, angel?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale jumped, fumbling with the book after almost dropping it in his surprise.</p><p>“C-Crowley! Didn’t hear you come in.” his blue green eyes were wide, his face flushing. “Y-yes, well. Slow day.” He hurriedly replaced the book, taking care not to look over at Crowley who had made his way towards Aziraphale.</p><p>Fingertips trailing along the line of books until he was standing close to the angel who still refused to look at him, Crowley began to move to block Aziraphale’s exit path, on arm braced on the shelf next to Aziraphale’s head.</p><p>“Well, you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Crowley smirked; tilting his head down so bright amber eyes could peer over his dark glasses as he raised an eyebrow and took in how Aziraphale’s breathing was more shallow than normal.</p><p>“Nothing to be embarrassed about; I’m the last one to judge.” He crooned and Crowley could swear he saw a small shiver shoot down the angel’s spine.</p><p>Aziraphale finally dared to glance at Crowley, his face going scarlet as he noticed just how close Crowley had gotten. He cleared his throat, looking very much like he wanted to discorporate rather than continue the conversation.</p><p>“Don’t be so crass, Crowley. It’s not like that, I just-“Aziraphale let out a huff and clasped his hands over his stomach. “-like the smell, that’s all.” He looked up at Crowley with a small scowl. “It’s perfectly innocent!”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help how his grin grew but he furrowed his brows in fake seriousness as he nodded.</p><p>“Right. Of course, angel.” He straightened up, stepping away to give Aziraphale more space. “I was going to ask you to lunch. That is, if you’re not <em>preoccupied</em>.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes with a small scowl, Aziraphale took the lead as Crowley held an arm out in an ‘after you’ motion, allowing Aziraphale to walk past him with quick steps. Aziraphale fretted with his waistcoat, muttering something about crepes as he collected his things to go. The demon cast one last look at the bookshelf before turning and following Aziraphale out of the shop, his mind already buzzing with ideas.</p><p>~</p><p>It took about a week for Crowley’s purchase to arrive. Naturally, he could’ve miracled what he needed instantly but the time gave him a chance to plan his attack, so to speak. When the demon arrived back at his flat several days later to find a small package just outside his door, Crowley knew it was time to enact his plan. He wasted no time gathering it up, quickly entering his apartment and immediately went to call up Aziraphale. Aziraphale was never one to say no to a visit with the promise of a rather divine vintage wine that both beings knew Crowley only brought out for special occasions. His voice was almost wary as he agreed to meet up at Crowley’s, sensing some other motivation behind this particular invite. He could tell his companion had something up his sleeve, but the curiosity was too enticing for even an angel to resist.</p><p>The red haired man hung up the phone, smiling as he opened the package and retrieved a small cologne bottle from inside. He still couldn’t believe he’d found the small online shop that sold specialty scents as he rolled the small, decorative bottle in his hands. A handmade label indicated “Biblichor”.</p><p>“Game on, angel.” Crowley muttered with a small grin before strolling too his bedroom to get ready for Aziraphale’s arrival, his steps so unusually lively that even his plants could sense his good mood and shivered in anticipation of perhaps just one night without being yelled at. Time would tell.</p><p>~</p><p>Speaking of time, the few hours before Aziraphale was set to come over seemed torturously slow and Crowley found himself nervously pacing in his living room until a light knock came from his front door. Quickly (perhaps far too quickly, if he was being honest with himself) Crowley crossed the room and paused, his hand resting on the doorknob. He could feel the small bottle tucked away in his pocket, already having sprayed himself once just to see if Aziraphale would notice. He didn’t want to overwhelm the angel, after all. If there’s one thing he’d learned from 6000 years is that patience was key. Taking a small breath, Crowley opened the door as casually as he could muster, not fully able to hide his excitement but certainly trying his best.</p><p>“Hello, Aziraphale!” he smiled and beckoned the angel inside.</p><p>Aziraphale entered slowly and glanced around, holding a small white box tied with brown twine in his hands. Crowley instantly recognized it as belonging to the small bakery Aziraphale loved to visit at least once a week. The demon would bet anything that it included a small selection of cake with at least one vanilla and almond with butter cream frosting (Aziraphale’s favorite) and at least one dark chocolate spice cake with cayenne infused dark chocolate icing. Crowley wouldn’t call it his favorite. After all he had a pretty low tolerance for food of any kind but if the angel had gone through the trouble, he obviously wasn’t going to say <em>no</em>.</p><p>It was quite rare to have Aziraphale over at Crowley’s flat; the angel being more than content to stay among his books at his shop. He didn’t dislike Crowley’s place, per se, Aziraphale just always felt more comfortable in his own domain. The blonde looked around curiously, nodding to his companion.</p><p>“Hello, Crowley.” He smiled, handing over the box. “I, er, I brought you this. I figured these would pair very well with that red vintage.”</p><p>Crowley grabbed the box, his hands resting over Aziraphale’s as he took a step closer to the other. The reaction was almost immediate as the scent of old books encircled Aziraphale and his eyes widened slightly for a brief moment as he registered what he was smelling. It was subtle: the oh-so heavenly scent of weathered yet loved pages swirling with hints of leather. If he closed his eyes, Aziraphale was sure he would be transported straight back to his bookshop. But there was a hint of something more, just tastes of an unknown spice that could only come from Crowley; like cinnamon or clove or maybe even smoke. It was actually difficult to discern and Aziraphale’s eyelids fluttered slightly as a blush rose from beneath his shirt collar.</p><p>“Crowley, you…” Aziraphale stuttered, clearing his throat. “I mean, that is… You smell different.”</p><p>“New cologne.” Crowley mused, his thumbs slowly moving over Aziraphale’s hands. “I take it you’re a fan?” he couldn’t help the smirk behind his voice as he tried to keep his face innocently neutral.</p><p>Aziraphale’s entire face flushed light pink as he quickly removed his hands from beneath Crowley’s to cross behind his back.</p><p>“Quite lovely, yes.”</p><p>Aziraphale silently bid his heart to stop beating quite so loud, for fear that Crowley would hear.</p><p>Crowley tilted his head down to hide the smirk that arose as Aziraphale turned suddenly to walk deeper into the flat, muttering something along the lines of ‘I really have been looking forward to that wine. If it’s anything like the last one you brought, I’m sure it’ll be just perfect.’ Crowley wasn’t quite paying attention to exactly what Aziraphale was saying as the wheels in his head turned. The temptation was working better than he could have imagined.</p><p><em>All according to plan.</em> Crowley thought cockily, silently following the angel as they made their way to Crowley’s ornate red and gold couch.</p><p>Crowley had taken great care to really set the scene. After all, if you’re going to tempt an angel, it needs to be done properly. Honestly he was pretty proud of himself. The wine had already been opened, perfectly timed to allow just enough time for it to breathe properly so it was ready for the angel’s arrival. A small tray of treats lay next to it, untouched as Crowley was craving something particularly sweeter on this occasion, only to be joined by Aziraphale’s offering. Freshly miracled up, a fireplace burned low and steady on one side of the room, leaving the air warm but not stuffy. Aziraphale couldn’t help the small ‘oh’ that left his lips at the sight as a smile Crowley could only compare to sunlight overtook his features. Even Aziraphale’s shoulders relaxed as he turned that smile towards Crowley, who felt a blush of his own sneak onto his cheeks. The demon moved to adjust his dark glasses, deciding to remove them instead of messing with them nervously.</p><p>Aziraphale was almost glowing as he sighed, “Crowley…” His voice was soft, mingling with the sounds of slow and sweet piano coming from a nearby record player.</p><p>The ‘thank you’ was silent, but so easily understood by both ethereals. After all these years, reading each other’s silent communication had become as easy as breathing.</p><p>“So?” Crowley ventured as casually as he could muster, sliding down onto the couch and patting the place next to him. “If I’m not mistaken, this wine is positively begging to be drunk.” He tossed his glasses onto the coffee table next to the bottle.</p><p>Aziraphale sat down and Crowley poured them each a generous glass.</p><p>“Well, we don’t want to keep it waiting now do we?” Aziraphale gave a coquettish grin, readily accepting the glass as they toasted.</p><p>~</p><p>The night had moved on without much a thought to either party, their conversation flowing easily. They were comfortable like this, just being able to talk and sit in each other’s company without the constant threat of heavenly or hellish observance. Topics danced between Aziraphale’s new book purchases to idly wondering how Adam was doing. Obviously both of them had checked in on their mentally adopted godchild from time to time, even if it was just to make sure their former sides were leaving well enough alone. Although Aziraphale carried most of the conversation (Crowley didn’t mind. He quite enjoyed how the angel would go starry-eyed when he was well invested in a topic that interested him.), the angel would occasionally give Crowley the reigns of the conversation as he devoured the tasty pastries slowly dwindling from the tray. He even convinced Crowley to actually eat the cake he had brought, ocean eyes watching raptly as the demon nodded his appreciation with a slight grin. Crowley would silently admit he was impressed with Aziraphale’s ability to pick the perfect dessert for him.</p><p>Still, the evening wasn’t progressing <em>exactly</em> according to Crowley’s plan and he wondered in the back of his mind if the cologne was actually working. Maybe he should apply more? It wasn’t until after the second wine bottle was emptied between them that Crowley began to notice the small moments Aziraphale would subtly close his eyes, breathing in slow when he thought Crowley wasn’t paying attention and how he slowly moved closer until their legs were very nearly touching. A dopey smile decorated Aziraphale’s face and neither man was sure whether it was due to the wine or Crowley’s new scent.</p><p>It was an innocent move when Aziraphale went to remove his jacket, citing the heat elicited by the dying embers of the fireplace as the reason but Crowley could sense it was more. Golden eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s neck just above the collar of his baby blue shirt, following Aziraphale’s fingers as they tugged absentmindedly on his bowtie. Crowley lounged against the couch, sliding down just enough to finally brush a black-clad knee against Aziraphale’s tan trousers.</p><p>Surely Crowley had imagined the way Aziraphale’s sharp intake of breath as he gripped his wine glass tighter, raising it to his lips. Crowley grinned.</p><p>“Everything alright, angel?” he drawled, an air of temptation lingering in his voice.</p><p>Crowley certainly loved how Aziraphale got flustered over the smallest actions. He wondered how much he could push the white-blonde haired man’s resolve.</p><p>
  <em>A demon’s temptations are never done.</em>
</p><p>“F-fine, dear. Just a bit warm.” Aziraphale’s sentences were short as if he was trying to stop his true emotions from being known by the tone of his voice. <em>A rubbish attempt, really.</em></p><p>“I may just need a moment to freshen up, if you’d be so kind.” He avoided looking at Crowley, just as he had at the bookshop, eyes trained to the bottle of wine on the table.</p><p>As Crowley nodded in the direction of the bathroom that both ethereals knew they didn’t really need, Aziraphale got up, primly tugging on his vest and walking swiftly out the room. Crowley watched him walk away; shamelessly letting his eyes linger on Aziraphale’s adorable plump rear as he retreated. He stayed still, that was, until Aziraphale was completely out of the room before he sprang into action. Much like an overeager teenager on prom night, Crowley yanked off his own black jacket in a blur, tossing it haphazardly on the couch behind him as he pulled the cologne bottle out of his pocket and sprayed twice against his neck and chest. He didn’t exactly paint a suave picture as he fidgeted with his thin, grey scarf, tugging it down slightly to give himself the perfect amount of dishevelment to his outfit. He certainly didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard… but <em>Satan-damn it he was trying so hard.</em></p><p>Crowley was in the middle of his third or fourth attempt to adjust his position on the couch to something he hoped would read as sexy yet casual when Aziraphale reemerged and Crowley quickly grabbed his wine glass and settled his back on the armrest of the couch with his legs splayed out somewhat awkwardly in front of him, trying his very best to appear that he didn’t notice the change. Aziraphale certainly didn’t seem to; his thoughts clearly elsewhere as he sat back down and reached for his glass to find it was empty.</p><p>“Sorry about that, dear. Feeling much better now.” He stared disappointedly at his glass.</p><p>Promptly Crowley sat up and grabbed the bottle before Aziraphale could reach for it and leaned over purposely close in order to refill his partner’s glass. Aziraphale, turning to Crowley with an appreciative sigh, found his smile drop slightly as the scent of books washed over him again, much more potent this time. His eyes closed as Aziraphale breathed in deep with a contented sigh. His thoughts already fuzzy from the wine were completely silenced as Crowley gently placed a hand on the top of Aziraphale’s knee to balance himself as he poured with his other, leaning closer than was necessary as he tilted his head towards the angel: a snake about to strike as its’ cornered its prey. If Crowley wasn’t mistaken, a tiny whimper escaped the angel.</p><p>“You had me worried for a moment. Penny for your thoughts?” Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale’s gaze moved from Crowley’s hand up to the demon’s face, eyes finally locking with slit pupils sparkling with mischief.</p><p>Aziraphale was practically stuttering in his breathing as Crowley gave a slight squeeze to his knee, causing the angel to jump slightly and his face to blush a quite fetching shade of pink. He gripped his wine glass tight enough that his hands shook slightly. The wine inside splashed against the side and one or two crimson drops eased their way down the side of the smooth surface. Before they could fall and ruin Aziraphale’s favorite vest, Crowley leaned lower and licked them up devilishly slow, his eyes locked on his partner’s.</p><p>“C-Crowley…” Aziraphale’s voice was soft but had a hint of something darker, a whisper of a warning that once this started, there was no stopping it.</p><p>“Careful now, you don’t want to spill.”</p><p>The red haired man started to move away when Aziraphale suddenly reached up, grabbing the other’s grey tie. Crowley raised an eyebrow, surprised. He always loved teasing Aziraphale but it took him off guard the way the angel’s grip tightened to keep him from moving. The pressure at the back of his neck reminiscent of a collar sent a particular bolt of lust straight to his core. Aziraphale’s eyes were clouded with something darker than his usual innocent admiration as he held Crowley still and the anticipation made the air sizzle. Crowley was frozen in place as Aziraphale’s wary expression melted away as a furtive smile replaced it. Now it was Crowley’s turn to flush, crimson tingeing his sharp cheekbones. His heart leapt in his chest as he tried to keep his breathing steady, watching Aziraphale take a slow drink of wine before putting the glass down all the while keeping the hand holding Crowley steady.</p><p>“So this is your temptation, you <em>fiend</em>?” Aziraphale’s voice was low, barely audible over the soft music that now seemed a bit too prim for the situation. “You can do better.”</p><p>Crowley felt himself shiver as Aziraphale yanked him close and, although he parted his lips expecting the angel’s lips on his own, he tried to suppress his gasp as Aziraphale’s cheek slid against his own and he buried his face in the juncture of Crowley’s neck and shoulder. Crowley’s hands landed on either side of Aziraphale’s thighs as his companion shifted his body to face the other. Crowley could hear as Aziraphale breathed in slowly, bathing himself in the scent of biblichor mixed with Crowley like a baptism. Aziraphale outright moaned and Crowley felt like he could discorporate right there and not regret a single thing. He made a mental note to not only leave a glowing review for the little online shop but also to miracle up some free advertisement for them, although he wasn’t sure even that would be enough for the sheer thankfulness he felt.</p><p>“Absolutely divine…” Aziraphale raised his head to whisper against the shell of Crowley’s ear which earned another shiver as the angel gently bit down on his earlobe.</p><p>It was like a switch was flipped and Crowley suddenly pounced, pushing Aziraphale back onto couch and covering the plush body with his own. Aziraphale, gasping in surprise, let his hands fall to his sides as Crowley loomed over him.</p><p>“You’re right angel: I think I can do better, too.” Crowley crooned as he leaned down and finally captured the angel’s lips.</p><p>At the connection, the fireplace suddenly flared up and both men wondered in the back of their minds whose miracle it was that caused it. Aziraphale wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the demon’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly close to deepen the kiss. Heat exploded between them as they moved fluidly against each other. Crowley was the first to let his tongue snake out and lick the remnants of wine still on Aziraphale’s lips and the angel opened his mouth in response.</p><p>To say Aziraphale tasted heavenly was an absolute understatement. He was more delicious than any wine Crowley could ever hope to procure. Their tongues danced together in such a natural way, two pieces of a puzzle coming together. There were no pauses for breath (not like they needed it much, anyway) until Crowley broke the kiss first, his head positively buzzing as he looked down at the state of Aziraphale. Cheeks flushed, breathing heavily with swollen lips, his light blonde hair a crown of messy waves against the red fabric of the couch. He was absolutely beautiful, like a stained glass piece fit for the mightiest of cathedrals, all soft curves and heavenly grace. Crowley’s gaze fell down to the tented bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Seems like I’m tempting you just fine, angel.”</p><p>It was almost impressive how Aziraphale was able to roll his eyes, feigning annoyance that his body so clearly ignored. Crowley leaned down, taking his own time to whisper into Aziraphale’s ear.</p><p>“If you want me to stop, I will. Though I will tell you, it may be difficult for me.”</p><p>Crowley could feel Aziraphale tremble beneath him; not from fear but rather anticipation. The angel’s eyes were dark, clouded with lust that until that moment had never been acknowledged out loud. After all, he was a holy being and lust was not exactly a part of his genetic makeup. Still, with his all-too-earthly corporeal form, feelings and hormones ran unchecked. He reached up, cradling Crowley’s face in his hands. The demon leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. He could never understand how all it took was the smallest of touches from Aziraphale to make him feel so content, so <em>loved.</em></p><p>“I want you, Crowley. No, rather, I need you to make love to me. Now.”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes shot open, his mouth agape at the blonde’s unexpected demanding tone.</p><p>“A-Aziraphale…” He could feel pinpricks along his skin, his body absolutely humming with want at the angel’s unhidden urgency. He paused to swallow heavily before continuing. “Gladly, anything you want.” He couldn’t help the tug of the downright giddy smile on his face.</p><p>Raising a hand, Crowley snapped and in a second, the two bounced lightly as they landed on Crowley’s large and plush bed. Aziraphale reached out as fingers tangled in black silk sheets before looking back up at Crowley who remained caging him in. Despite the determination behind those blue green eyes, there were still hints of doubt. Neither being could even imagine that they would be in this situation mere weeks ago but here they were. After all, 6000 years of stolen glances and lingering, light touches could only go so far. There was no stopping them now and Crowley made a silent vow to never let anyone try to. He had found his angel and there was no turning back.</p><p>Crowley tugged at Aziraphale’s bow-tie, the material sliding between his hands as he easily undid the knot. He could hear the small noise in the back of the angel’s throat as he quickly popped open the top few buttons, revealing pale skin normally hidden behind high shirt collars. Fingers idly traced the hints of pale blonde hairs that sprouted across Aziraphale’s chest as more and more were being exposed, buttons becoming undone torturously slow.</p><p>Aziraphale was surprisingly still, ocean eyes watching Crowley’s expression with an almost sense of awe as the demon above him muttered “You’re breathtaking, angel. Beautiful.”</p><p>Crowley could feel Aziraphale fidget beneath him, his eyes glancing to the side as the praise washed over him. Too many times, his corporation had been insulted because of his shape and he wasn’t prepared to hear those kind words out of Crowley’s mouth. It was almost too much.</p><p>The demon paused in the middle of opening Aziraphale’s shirt, the light blue fabric becoming untucked, as the angel’s breath hitched suddenly. Aziraphale had raised a hand to cover his mouth, seemingly unable to look Crowley in the face. The red head paused, worry rising in his chest like a cold breeze as tiny droplets appeared in the corner of Aziraphale’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I pushed him too far. I always did go too fast for him.</em>
</p><p>Straightening up, Crowley immediately switched to apology mode.</p><p>“Angel! I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to push you. We can stop this now-“</p><p>“No…” came the small response, Aziraphale moving his hand to allow the few words to pass before covering his mouth again. “It’s not that, my dear boy. I just…” another pause felt like torture to Crowley but he knew he couldn’t rush Aziraphale.</p><p>This was important; whatever he needed to say.</p><p>The droplets turned into full tears, streaking their way down Aziraphale’s rosy cheeks and it took everything in Crowley’s core not to lean forward and kiss them away.</p><p>“I haven’t been called that… ever. You don’t have to lie for my sake.”</p><p>Crowley’s heart dropped as he hesitantly reached a hand forward to gently grab Aziraphale’s chin. Slowly but firmly, he guided Aziraphale to look at him fully and he saw the angel’s eyes flutter in response, still brimming with tears.</p><p>“Listen,” Crowley all but hissed. “I know I’m a demon but you hear me on this: I would never lie to you. Never, you hear me Aziraphale? You’re perfect and damn anyone who says otherwise.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened before moistening again and, at first, Crowley was afraid he’d said the wrong thing <em>again.</em> Yet, Aziraphale finally broke out into a genuine smile, letting go of a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He nodded, tears now born of happiness blinked away as Crowley leaned down and kissed a line across Aziraphale’s cheeks before moving to kiss the tip of his nose. Crowley dropped to his elbows, letting one hand brush comfortingly through Aziraphale’s white blonde curls now lightly damp from sweat as he let his forehead rest against the others’. Aziraphale sighed, his emotions too long held trapped inside his psyche released in long exhales. For several moments, they lay there, their bodies just barely connecting as Aziraphale steadied his breathing. Looking down with concern prominent in his serpentine eyes, Crowley searched Aziraphale’s expression for any hesitation or signs of wanting to end this interaction. Instead, he found an ember spark within those pools of blue, burning just beneath the surface as the demon asked softly:</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>As Aziraphale looked up, he shook his head deliberately slow, taking a small breath before reaching up and letting his hands clasp behind Crowley’s waist. It didn’t take much pressure to make Crowley fall flush against him, the sudden flash of heat from the connection making both beings gasp.</p><p>“Take me, Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley’s face must have color matched perfectly with his bright red hair at the lewd phrasing from his normally so prim and proper angel. He would be lying if he said it didn’t send a pulse of need straight to his dick. Aziraphale must have felt the twitch in Crowley’s pants because he instinctively rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from them both. Crowley raised himself just enough to raise one hand with a smirk.</p><p>“Anything you say.”</p><p>He snapped and suddenly skin connected with skin as both of their clothes were miracled away, ending up folded on the nearby dresser because of course Crowley wasn’t going to risk his angel’s wrath if his favorite clothing was mussed. Aziraphale instinctively moved his hands to cover himself, his face going from a light pink to full on strawberry red at the sudden cold air against his heated skin. Without wasting a second, Crowley trapped both of the angel’s wrists in his hands, dragging them up above his head. He switched to holding both of Aziraphale’s wrists in one hand, his other scratching nails down Aziraphale’s chest to his little trail of curly blonde hairs low on his belly that stopped just short of the throbbing erection that was finally freed from its’ tan confines. Aziraphale was thicker than he had guessed, no amount of daydreams comparing to the beautiful length of him, uncut with the head already glistening red.</p><p>“Now, now: None of that.” He tsked, lowering his neck to bite gently at the soft skin of Aziraphale’s neck which earned a high pitched whine from the angel. “Let go, angel. Just let me love you.”</p><p>“Yes, alright…” Aziraphale breathed, barely pulling against Crowley’s grip on his hands.</p><p>He seemed to melt under Crowley’s wandering touch, the demon making sure to tease every inch of Aziraphale’s torso before finally wrapping long fingers around the angel’s thick shaft. Aziraphale nearly shouted ‘Oh God!’, his voice cracking as Crowley slowly stroked up. With a small twist of Crowley’s wrist, Aziraphale tried and failed to curtail his body’s natural response of bucking into the warm grip as Crowley continued to stroke Aziraphale steadily, reveling in how his partner arched beautifully against the dark sheets. Aziraphale was poetry in motion, the small keening noises escaping his throat music to Crowley’s ears. It wasn’t until the angel beneath him was downright quivering, sweat beading along his forehead, that Crowley stilled his hand. With a low groan, Aziraphale bucked his hips, seeking friction that Crowley was now withholding.</p><p>“Y-you bastard!” He huffed, all but glaring at Crowley. “I will downright discorporate at this rate, you fiend.”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but smirk, letting go of Aziraphale’s wrists so both of his hands could slowly caress Aziraphale’s sides before coming to rest on plump hips. As he dug his nails into the tender flesh hard enough to leave small crescent moon indents, Crowley watched Aziraphale’s eyelids flutter again, the mix of pain and pleasure making the angel’s eyes roll back for a brief moment. He could almost see all coherent thought leave the blonde beneath him and the thrill was intoxicating. One of Crowley’s hands moved between Aziraphale’s ass cheeks, one finger lightly tracing the ring of tight muscle.</p><p>“The best has yet to come, angel.” Crowley raised his free hand to snap, summoning a bottle of lube. “And <em>that</em> means you.”</p><p>Crowley pulled away for a moment, trying his best to ignore the snort that escaped Aziraphale at his attempt at being suave as he squeezed the slick liquid onto his fingers, rubbing his fingertips together to warm it up.</p><p>Okay, so he wasn’t exactly up to date in the latest dirty talk… He had other talents that would surely make up for it.</p><p>Crowley leaned forward again, a slick finger lining up with Aziraphale’s entrance before pressing in slowly. He watched the expressions of slight pain suddenly overcome with pleasure wash over his angel and the sight caused his already stiff cock to twitch against his stomach. Aziraphale couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as he felt wetness fall onto his stomach, glancing down at Crowley’s leaking cock. He looked like he was going to say something before another finger pressed steadily into him, his head falling back onto the soft surface of the bed with a moan. Crowley shuddered above him, trying to collect his resolve enough to focus on moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch out his partner. The noises Aziraphale was making, however, made it nearly impossible to reel in his more animalistic side and Crowley found himself outright growling as he descended once again on Aziraphale’s neck. Inhumanly sharp canines easily pierced the pale skin there and although Crowley expected Aziraphale to whine and protest, he was met instead with a soft ‘oh <em>fuck</em>’, practically tasting the waves of lust pouring out of the angel as he slowly licked at the crimson beads budding and threatening to slide down the length of Aziraphale’s neck. Letting the flat of his tongue drag along the irritated mark, Crowley sighed at the stutter in the other’s breath. He hadn’t seen Heaven for many centuries, but he could only imagine this was what it was like: his personal angel writhing beneath him with enough animalistic want like he was the only one who existed in the world they fought so hard to protect.</p><p>At that point, Crowley knew he wouldn’t last long despite his lack of contact and inserted another finger, thrusting back and forth within Aziraphale’s tight heat before pulling away, satisfied enough that he wouldn’t hurt his angel. Aziraphale was a panting mess, fingers twisting in the dark sheets underneath him as he gazed at Crowley with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Pl-please, Crowley.” He reached up, hands tangling in the soft red hair at the base of Crowley’s neck.</p><p>The serpent leaned into the touch, allowing his face to be brought down to Aziraphale’s. Their lips briefly touched, the feeling sending sparks dancing along their skin.</p><p>“Please what, angel? I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Crowley could feel Aziraphale thrust upward to connect their hips and he barely suppressed a guttural groan at the sudden heat and friction. He loved seeing his angel like this. It wasn’t just the lust (though that was certainly a main part of it), but the absolute surrender. He was so used to Aziraphale being strung so tight like a string on a harp: ready and waiting to just be plucked, to finally make a sound. After all these years of waiting, Crowley was absolutely famished and he needed to hear the beautiful music his angel would make when he was finally played.</p><p>“Just fuck me. Make me yours.”</p><p> “If that’s what you want, angel, who am I to deny you?” Crowley looked him over with amber eyes practically glowing.</p><p>Aziraphale barely paused, the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding escaping in a sharp puff. With a slight nod punctuated by a tempting smile, he pulled Crowley’s face flush against his as their lips connected again. Like wildfire, the heat spread as both celestial beings seemed to fade into each other. The connection was only broken as Crowley finally rolled his hips down.  Aziraphale gasped, blue eyes rolling back as his hands flew to Crowley’s shoulders, perfectly manicured nails still just sharp enough to leave short, crimson trails across to the demon’s shoulder blades. Crowley hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>Go-Sata-somebody. He wasn’t going to last at this rate.</em>
</p><p>With one last lingering kiss on Aziraphale’s neck, biting lightly before pulling away, Crowley tucked his hands under Aziraphale’s knees and suddenly pulled them up, earning another small gasp from his partner. Before lining himself up with Aziraphale’s entrance, Crowley grabbed the lube from earlier as he spread a decent amount along his length, nearly bucking into the warmth of his own touch before focusing on the writhing man beneath him.</p><p>As he pressed himself against Aziraphale’s entrance, Crowley gazed upward as he, gently as he could, pressed in. He didn’t want to miss a second of Aziraphale’s face and, <em>dear somebody</em>, it was worth it. Aziraphale’s blue eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but seemed to soften much like the sunlight breaking through thunderclouds as Crowley slowly buried himself to the hilt. As he halted, the small keening noise Aziraphale made urged him to move again, the blonde’s hands tightening on his shoulders as a signal.</p><p>Hip thrusts that were slow and steady at first quickly sank into animalistic ruts against the plush angel beneath him as Crowley’s breaths became shorter and shorter. The heat, the pressure was almost too much for the demon to take. Nothing could compare to this: his greatest temptation of making an angel fall for a demon.</p><p>
  <em>No, wait. It was more than that.</em>
</p><p>Crowley could feel Aziraphale tremble and clench under him, trying not to completely lose himself in the tight heat of him, while making sure to still focus on Aziraphale. Crowley once again grabbed the base of Aziraphale’s thick cock, feeling the hot flesh pulse underneath his fingertips. The demon stroked in time with his thrusts, and Aziraphale’s soul seemed to leave his body. His hands barely gripped at the back of Crowley’s neck, pulling him closer for one last whisper as Aziraphale absolutely let go of everything.</p><p>“I love you, Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley wasn’t sure if it was Aziraphale’s words, so sweet and sincere it cut him to the core, or how the angel suddenly clenched around his member that Crowley let himself fall into the fireworks that danced behind his eyelids. He could barely hear Aziraphale’s strangled yell or his cum coating Crowley’s fingers before coating the angel’s stomach as the demon’s hips stuttered as he suddenly came deep and hard inside his angel. It took every ouch of strength still in his body to hold himself up long enough for Aziraphale to catch his breath before Crowley collapsed on top of him. The subtle heat and pressure of Aziraphale’s thick thighs surrounding his own grounded Crowley as the sparks faded from his vision. What he saw in their place was nothing short of fantastic. Aziraphale, completely satisfied with half lidded eyes staring at him with such admiration and contentment, white curls messy</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh as fingers gently ran through his slightly damp hair, Crowley lazily pressed several slow kisses along Aziraphale’s chest before muttering.</p><p>“You know I love you, too. Right, Aziraphale?”</p><p>He could feel the vibrations of Aziraphale happy humming through his chest as Crowley tilted his head up to see Aziraphale’s smug grin.</p><p>“Oh I may have had an inkling, my dear boy.”</p><p>As Crowley moved to pull out, gently as he dared, the slow moan Aziraphale made had his heart beat skip. He took a deep breath before lying on top of Aziraphale again.</p><p>As much as Gabriel liked to insult Aziraphale’s corporeal form, Crowley was 1,000% sure he was the best being to cuddle in the whole of the universe. As Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around the demon’s thin shoulders, Crowley believed that he could actually dissolve without a second thought. There was a hidden strength in that soft embrace, a silent message to Crowley that Aziraphale could and would protect him from anything that came their way and all he wanted to do was fade away in that warmth.</p><p>Eyes closed, Crowley jumped slightly at the sound of Aziraphale snapping followed by the heavy but comforting warmth of a thick blanket covering them. Crowley couldn’t help but notice Aziraphale didn’t miracle them into clothes, deciding instead to keep the warmth of bare skin on skin. His consciousness started to fade out but Crowley could still feel Aziraphale’s soft kisses along his neck that led up to his forehead, the lips lingering there for a moment until Aziraphale moved to position them lying side by side. He kept the closeness, however, and Crowley found his head automatically tucking underneath Aziraphale’s chin, his arms curling along his angel’s torso. He pressed into Aziraphale’s fingers gently gliding through his vibrant red hair with a gentle sigh.</p><p>“You must wear that cologne sometime again.” Aziraphale muttered; his voice obviously hoarse as Crowley chuckled.</p><p>“Anytime you need a good temptation, you let me know.”</p><p>As they both drifted off to a well deserved rest, the promise of ‘next time’ hung steady in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>